A Small Distraction
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: After they resign, Gibbs' team discuss their options... or try to. They get interrupted by a small distraction. Established McGiva.


**A Small Distraction**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Summary: After they resign, Gibbs' team discuss their options... or try to. They get interrupted by a small distraction. Established McGiva. **

Tim wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She sighed, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. Her soft whisper was the first to break the silence. "Where do we go from here?"

The two men shared looks, unsure of how to answer her. Michael Jackson sang softly on the stereo; once they returned home, Ziva had placed his_ Greatest Hits_ on the stereo and hit play. It played in one continuous loop, soft and low, while Tim had fixed both coffee and drinks. Tony had arrived not long after the two had settled on the sofa, and they'd soon settled into tense, awkward silence. With their resignations still hanging fresh in the air, the trio faced new challenges. A moment passed, before Tim glanced at his wife, saying, "One step at a time, Zi." She nodded, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Tony watched the pair, seeing the concern that flashed between them, the worry for not only their now nonexistent jobs, but their family. After all-

"_Abba_?" The adults turned, to see a four-year-old little girl standing in the kitchen, in a pair of ice cream decorated pajamas and holding a teddy bear. Her long dark curls were tangled, and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tim instantly set his drink down and got up, going to the child. He knelt in front of the little girl, holding his arms open to her.

"You're supposed to be in bed, _katan_."

"_Katan_?" Tony asked, looking at Ziva. She nodded.

"Little one." She whispered, turning back to watch her husband. Both watched as the child went to her father, staring into his eyes. She spoke softly to him in Hebrew, and he replied, before scooping her into his arms and settling her on his hip. With a kiss to her cheek, he returned to the sofa, settling the child on his lap. She curled into his chest, before looking around. Childish green eyes landed on Tony, and he gave the girl a soft smile. "_Katan_, you remember Tony _Dohd_."

She turned to look at her mother as the older woman gently tapped her knee, before turning back to Tony. A moment passed, before she nodded, clutching her bear- the same bear Tony had given them before the girl was born. She turned to look at her parents, before getting off Tim's lap and going to Tony. As she reached up to climb onto his lap, Tony scooped her up, settling her on his lap. "Hi." When he didn't respond, she turned back to her parents, with a look that screamed, _He doesn't know Hebrew?_

Her parents exchanged looks with Tony, and softly, he whispered, "Shalom, Adina." The child looked back at him, emerald eyes wide. He chuckled softly. "I may not be as fluent in Hebrew as _Abba_ and _Ima_, but even Uncle Tony knows some Hebrew." The child looked down at her teddy bear, and Tony glanced at her parents, worried he'd said something to upset her. Ziva and Tim shared a glance, but ultimately shrugged; clueless as Tony. A moment passed before he lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey, what's a'matter, Adi?" It was then that he saw the tears racing down her cheeks. The child shook her head, before turning to stare at her parents.

"Where are we going to go?" Tim and Ziva shared a look, before he got up, going to the child sitting on Tony's lap.

"What are you talking about, _Katan_? Huh? You can tell _Ima_ and I." The little girl sniffled, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. Tony watched as Tim reached up and gently brushed his thumb against the apple of his daughter's cheek.

"I... heard _Ima_..." She burst into tears, burying her face in her teddy bear. "... fired..." That one word sent Tim's heart plummeting into his shoes as he realized that his daughter had overheard the conversation he and Ziva had had after they'd put her to bed when dinner was finished.

"Oh, sweetheart," Gently, Tim took his child into his arms. He stood, holding the little girl close, stroking her tangled dark curls and breathing in her heady scent. "You were supposed to be asleep." The little girl reached out for Ziva, who got up, taking her child from her husband. She returned to the sofa, the little girl curled on her lap, and she stroked the dark curls as she began to hum a soft Hebrew lullaby. Tim put his hands on his hips before grabbing the cups and taking them to the sink. Tony followed, leaning against the counter, watching as the younger man filled the dishwasher. "I should have known Adina would have been up. We should have waited until we went to bed to talk about it. Now-"

"You can't blame yourself, McDaddy." Tony replied. "She'd have found out eventually. Better than the kid finds out now rather than later." Tim sighed, turning to the older man.

"You don't understand, Tony. You don't-" He moved to watch as Ziva talked softly with the little girl, pressing soft kisses to her head and playing with her fingers. He sighed, leaning against the wall. "You don't have this... innocent little life that you're responsible for. That... you created and that... you're responsible for keeping safe. For raising and loving and... shaping into a beautiful human being." He turned back to Tony. "Ziva and Adina are the most precious things in my world, Tony. I... I'd die to protect them. I don't know what my life would be like without them in it and I don't ever want to know." The two men stood watching Ziva and her child, before Tony laid a hand on Tim's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You should be proud, Tim." He recieved a soft smile in return, before Tim joined his wife and took their child into his arms.

"What are we going to do, _Abba_? Will we have to move?" Tim glanced at Ziva, who gently tapped the girl's nose.

"Not for a while, sweetheart. Right now, we'll stay here, and _Ima_, Uncle Tony and I will figure out what we're going to do next as far as work. But right now, we'll stay here. Okay?" She nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her mom's cheek. Then, she climbed off the sofa. "Go tell _Dohd_ goodnight, _ahuvti_, and then off to bed. If you want, go get Jethro from our room and he can sleep n the floor of your room. But only on the floor." The child rushed to Tony, who picked her up. She smiled at him; Tim's quick grin lighting her face as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"_Lailah tov_!" She whispered, as Tony grinned at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Softly, he whispered it in response before setting her back on her feet. She rushed to her parents' room, calling for Jethro. Tim chuckled softly and stood, following Tony to the door.

"She was the best thing to happen to us." Ziva followed close behind, wrapping her arms around her husband from behind. Tony watched the pair, seeing how Ziva seemed to draw strength from Tim. "So, shall we discuss what to do about Gibbs and NCIS tomorrow morning? Oh-nine-hundred? Here? Join us for breakfast, Tony?" She asked, moving around and inserting herself into Tim's embrace. The senior agent nodded.

"Sure. I'll bring the pastries." He turned to go before stopping. Turning back to the couple, he reached out and squeezed Tim's shoulder. "You're doing good, Tim. Don't ever think that you aren't." The junior field agent chuckled.

"Thanks, Tony. We'll see you tomorrow." Once he was gone, and they'd closed the apartment door, Ziva turned the stereo off and led Tim back to the bedroom. As they climbed into bed and settled down, Tim sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, settling on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, breathing in the scent of her blackberry shampoo.

"Just... something that Franks told me once, after Gibbs retired- not long after you joined the team, after you killed Ari." She swallowed her tears, snuggling into his chest. "How... we collect secrets over the years. How we... hide behind them and depend on them. How... we think that we have to protect those we love from the truth." He swallowed, nuzzling her hair. "and how the truth is the cure, not the poison everyone thinks it is. And that the best thing we can do is teach our kids not to be afraid." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and continued. "He... told me that secrets get in the way, even though we try to live good lives. 'We can play dirty, use people's mistakes against them, but put all those secrets behind us, and the honest man comes out on top.'" She looked up at him.

"And?" She prompted when he didn't continue on. He sighed, meeting her gaze.

"Just... wondering who's going to come out on top when all this is over. I mean, I'm trying to protect you and Adina, but..."

"And you are, Tim." She interrupted. "You are. You are a good man, and a good agent, and a good husband, and a good father. Adina and I could not ask for more. We will be okay. I trust you. I love you."

He sighed, meeting her eyes. "_Gam ani ohev otach_." Giving him a soft smile, she leaned over, kissing him softly.


End file.
